


Ovation

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, British, Case Fic, Humor, Sherlock Plays the Violin, sherlock's sheets are expensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is proper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ovation

Sherlock stretched, nearly purring at the feel of his bare skin sliding across his 1000-thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets. A beatific smile graced his lips. He had been sleeping for approximately twelve hours following a positively terrific case, in which he had been absolutely brilliant, if he did say so himself. (John, as usual, had beaten him to it, but he didn’t feel a bit put off from agreeing.) He had unraveled Anderson’s theory that a middle-aged, successful businessman had killed himself, discovered a coded message in the man’s possession, cracked the coded message, exposed a kidnapping, tricked the kidnappers, raced through the streets of London with John at his heels, uncovered the kidnappers’ whereabouts, broke the nose of one kidnapper and two ribs of the other, picked the lock on the car boot, and then victoriously stepped back so John could perform life-saving techniques on the middle-aged woman in it.  
  
After some fabulous angel hair pasta, for which he was suddenly ravenous, Sherlock had crashed, and he had had the most marvelous dream, which he was now recounting to John over eggy bread.  
  
“I played Bartók's ‘Sonata for Solo Violin’ and ended with Paganini’s variations on ‘God Save the King’.”  
  
“That must have brought everyone to their feet,” John smiled.  
  
“Of _course_ I didn’t get a standing ovation, John. We’re _British.”_


End file.
